


Temptation

by Jackycat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безрассудство молодости порой толкает на необдуманные поступки, о которых впоследствии приходится крепко жалеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ты - лучший из всех друзей, что у меня когда-либо были!.. – свалившись на кровать, Гвейн счастливо расхохотался.  
\- Кажется, их у тебя не много, - заметил Мерлин, с облегчением расправив плечи: с трудом переставляющий ноги мужчина сам идти был не в состоянии, поэтому юноше понадобилось почти всю дорогу до своей кельи тащить его на себе волоком.  
\- Я бы полюбовался на физиономию Артура, когда ему предъявят счет! – протянул Гвейн мечтательно и вновь задорно рассмеялся.  
\- Уж точно!.. – Мерлин обошел свою кровать, думая, что такая степень опьянения, несмотря на вероятные неприятности со стороны принца, может неплохо сыграть на руку.  
С первого взгляда Гвейн пробудил немалое любопытство: храбрость и мощь, с которой он бросился защищать незнакомцев, не могли не вызвать уважения. Вообще говоря, весь его облик взбудоражил фантазию молодого мага: невероятно сильный и ловкий, статный и весьма привлекательный, Гвейн был совсем не похож на обыкновенного завсегдатая кабаков. Впрочем, пытливость Мерлина на счет своей персоны он окончательно раззадорил именно пренебрежением к родовитым властителям мира сего. Молодой человек тут же смекнул, что такое отношение имеет занятнейшую подоплеку, о которой ему сейчас же захотелось разузнать побольше.  
Мерлин присел на постель рядом со своим вынужденным гостем:  
\- Так что у тебя за вражда со знатью?  
\- А-а, ничего особенного, - Гвейн безразлично махнул рукой, - мой отец был рыцарем в армии Карлеона. Он погиб в сражении, оставив мать без гроша. А когда она обратилась к королю за помощью, тот прогнал ее.  
Мерлин в удивлении вздернул брови: ненавидя отпрысков родовитых семейств, этот человек сам был из знати. Вот откуда представительный вид и благородная внешность!  
\- Ты не знал отца? – спросил парень участливо. Сам не понимая почему, он внезапно ощутил, что любопытство сменилось угрызением совести, а симпатия к Гвейну возросла во сто крат.  
\- Мне рассказывали пару историй. - Небрежно отозвался тот, пожав плечами.  
\- Знаю, каково это!.. - молодой человек понимающе кивнул, припоминая немногочисленные предания о своем собственном отце.

Воспоминания захлестнули мгновенно, обдали сердце волной грусти, и Мерлин опустил глаза. Тут он почувствовал пристальный взгляд гостя и, вновь взглянув на него, поспешно добавил:  
\- Я познакомился с папой незадолго до его смерти.  
\- Почему так? – Гвейн нахмурился и сел, оттолкнувшись от стены, о которую опирался.  
\- Он был изгнан.  
\- Что же он такого натворил?  
\- Ничего. – Правдиво ответил Мерлин, однако, осознав вдруг, как неправдоподобно и по-детски это звучит, попытался объяснить: - Он служил королю…  
\- Но король обернулся против него? – перебил Гвейн нетерпеливо и, не услышав ответа - что само по себе о многом говорило - досадливо покачал головой: - Почему я не удивлен?..  
\- Но Артур не такой! – осознавая всю правоту предвзятого отношения, Мерлин внезапно почувствовал, что просто обязан защитить тот образ, который был ему необычайно дорог. Образ, в чистоту и правильность которого он жаждал верить всем сердцем.  
Гвейн только фыркнул:  
\- Такой же напыщенный гордец как и все! – он попытался подняться, пьяно покачнулся и вскричал, будто хотел, чтобы его слова были услышаны во всем Камелоте: - Они добры к тебе, пока ты им нужен. Как только эта надобность пропадает, они в лучшем случае забудут твое имя, но чаще – смешают с грязью или принесут тебя в жертву своим меркантильным целям!  
\- Не говори так! Ты не прав! – вскинулся Мерлин. – Артур множество раз спасал мою жизнь. Я знаю: он дорожит мной и никогда по отношению ко мне так не поступит!  
Гвейн посмотрел с интересом, задумался на миг и вдруг хитро прищурился:  
\- Если он и дорожит тобой, то, конечно, намного меньше, чем ты печешься о нем. С чего бы так вести себя обыкновенному слуге, а? – он склонился ближе к молодому человеку и уточнил: - Не потому ли, что ты, мальчик-прислужник, без памяти влюблен в своего господина?  
Мерлин донельзя сконфузился, покраснел и спрятал взгляд, не зная, как ответить. Гвейн же, увидев такую реакцию и полностью уверившись в своей правоте, улыбнулся во весь рот.  
\- Похоже, - заметил он насмешливо, - и твой принц к тебе благоволит. Иначе откуда такая слепая уверенность в нем?  
Мерлин молчал, совершенно пристыженный. Настолько необычайно трогательный, что Гвейн даже пожалел, что так сильно его смутил.  
\- Ну что ты? - примирительно сказал он, похлопав, или, скорее, погладив парня по плечу, - прекрасно, когда взаимностью отвечает любимый человек. И, должен признаться, это плюс к чести Артура: он не занесся еще настолько высоко, чтобы смотреть на слугу, как на ничтожного муравья.  
Гвейн повременил немного и довольно сказал:  
\- А ведь я не ошибся, когда увидел вас в таверне впервые. Я сразу почувствовал в вас обоих нечто особенное, хотя и не осознал в тот миг, что именно. Возможно, как раз поэтому я не смог не вмешаться и не прийти на помощь. – Он замолчал на мгновение, подбирая слова, и произнес: - У меня, знаешь, появилось странное чувство, будто между вами протянуты незримые, но необычайно крепкие нити. Словно сияние, которое не видишь, а только ощущаешь. Нечто судьбоносное, могущественное, незыблемое. Если это проявление вашей связи, то мне остается только отступить в тень и из тени же молча завидовать.

Такие слова необыкновенно согрели, заставили Мерлина стеснительно улыбнуться и забыть обиду. Он благодарно взглянул на Гвейна и неожиданно для себя распознал в его взгляде больше, нежели дружеское одобрение. Внезапно очень четко вспомнился взгляд Артура в один из вечеров, предшествующих тому, как взаимоотношения между ним и Мерлином определились и приняли конкретное физическое выражение. Можно было, конечно, списать этот странный взгляд на воображение молодого человека или обилие вина, которым совсем недавно угощался его гость. Однако, по какой-то совершенно неясной причине, Мерлин предпочел поверить своему первому впечатлению. По той же, вероятно, причине, он не отпрянул, когда Гвейн потянулся к нему и, легко удержав подбородок, обдавая винным дыханием, коснулся губами губ. Не воспротивился Мерлин и когда, почуяв уступчивость юноши, Гвейн резким движением притиснул его к себе и вовлек в глубокий, пылкий поцелуй, одной рукой крепко обхватив худые плечи, другой - придерживая затылок и не позволяя отстраниться.  
Совестливое сознание молодого человека пыталось нашептывать что-то о возможной негативной реакции Артура, узнай тот, каким именно способом Мерлин помогает их спасителю прийти в норму. Однако юноша тут же нашел повод не прислушиваться к доводам рассудка, вспомнив, как бездумно принц предложил его услуги своим приятелям-извергам, которые отпустили парня восвояси едва держащимся на ногах от усталости. Благо, подумал Мерлин, им не пришло в голову по-настоящему унизить меня.  
«А интересно,» - с затаенной обидой подзадорил он сам себя, стаскивая рубаху, - «Как бы отреагировал Артур, если бы этим увальням захотелось большего, чем те услуги, которые входят в обычные обязанности слуги? Стал бы принц мстить своим дружкам – благородным рыцарям - за честь мальчика на побегушках?..»

На сем мысль внезапно оборвалась: привлекая Мерлина к себе, усадив его на свои колени, Гвейн обеими руками оглаживал его спину, сжимал и комкал ткань штанов пониже поясницы, вылизывал шею, содрав и отбросив скрывавший ее платок, целовал подбородок, скулы, щеки, и вообще вел себя весьма несдержанно, что несколько отвлекало от мстительных дум.  
«Дай ему все, о чем он попросит!» - как вердикт, эхом прозвучали в мозгу слова Артура, и юноша, опрокинутый на собственную кровать и прижатый к ней гибким, сильным телом Гвейна, добровольно утратил контроль над ситуацией. В конце концов, принцу об этом вряд ли доложат, а сам Мерлин не собирался признаваться, насколько добросовестно исполнял волю своего господина.

***  
\- Я солгал, - проговорил Гвейн часом позже. Приподнявшись от чресл юноши, стирая ребром ладони со своих губ чужое семя, он, довольно улыбаясь, вгляделся в лицо Мерлина. Тот лежал, уткнувшись макушкой в матрац, и слепо, совершенно ошалело глядел перед собой, сбивчиво и рвано дышал. – Я помог вам вовсе не из любви к потасовкам. Мне была невыносима мысль, что кто-нибудь из этих здоровяг попортит твой внешний вид.  
\- Это невероятно!.. – пробормотал Мерлин, еле ворочая языком.  
\- Что ты мне понравился с первого взгляда, - насмешливо спросил Гвейн, - или ты о другом?  
\- Я и не знал, что может быть так упоительно хорошо. - Мальчишка перевел затуманенный взгляд на собеседника, давая понять, что говорит вовсе не о первой встрече.  
\- Полагаю, твой венценосный друг вряд ли доставляет тебе удовольствие таким способом.  
Мерлин не ответил. Он заворочался, ощущая знакомое недомогание в мышцах, подвинулся к краю, приглашая Гвейна лечь рядом.  
\- Как я и говорю: ничего, кроме эгоистичного пользования. – Подытожил тот, принимая приглашение. - Надеюсь, хотя бы это пользование тебе приятно.  
\- Брось свое презрение! - посоветовал Мерлин, мгновенно снова обретя твердость духа. Он приподнялся на локтях и смерил собеседника недовольным взглядом, не желая более слушать нелестных слов в адрес своего принца. - Ты ведь совсем его не знаешь. Кроме того, пытаясь оскорбить Артура, ты оскорбляешь и меня заодно.  
Гвейн в ответ склонил голову с самым скорбным видом:  
\- Прости, ничего не могу поделать со своем предубеждением.  
\- Так вот, знай, - лукаво заметил Мерлин, - у принца полным-полно скрытых талантов.  
\- Однако же, так оно или нет, тебе все равно рано или поздно придется посмотреть правде в глаза. Ваши отношения не могут длиться вечно. Артур - будущий правитель. А какой же правитель без достойной супруги? - говоря, Гвейн с интересом заметил, что взгляд юноши сделался отсутствующим. Скорее всего, Мерлин помнил об этом слишком хорошо. - Извини, что говорю такое, но это неопровержимая истина. Боюсь, тебе необходимо смириться.  
Мерлин молча кивнул.  
\- Если бы ты захотел, - осторожно продолжал Гвейн, - ты мог бы присоединиться ко мне. Со мной, как ты уже, вероятно, успел заметить, скучать бы не пришлось.  
\- О, несомненно! - усмехнулся молодой человек. - Мой король таверн и повелитель медовухи!..  
\- Ах вот как! На меньшее, нежели приверженность королю, твоя нежная душа не согласна? Будь по-твоему: ради тебя я сделаюсь королем!  
Это было сказано с таким напыщенным самодовольством, что Мерлин рассмеялся.  
\- Так что ты думаешь о том, чтобы вместе уехать отсюда? - впрочем, наигранность растаяла мгновенно, и юноша понял, что предложение вполне серьезно.  
\- Прости, я не могу. - ответил он, покачав головой. - Мое место здесь. Рядом с Артуром.  
Гвейн понимающе кивнул.  
\- Тогда, возможно, я задержусь подольше в славном городе Камелоте. - Сказал он с деланным раздумьем. - Кровати здесь весьма удобные, жаль поступаться таким преимуществом. - Повременил немного и добавил: - Кто знает, может со временем, ты изменишь свое решение. А пока, - Гвейн вскочил на постели, - позволь мне поколебать чашу твоих пристрастий в свою сторону.  
Он снова склонился над пахом юноши, вызвав возглас неожиданности.

\- Думается, - проговорил Гвейн, закончив манипуляции, которые заставили Мерлина вновь упустить трезвость мысли и растаять в томительном предвкушении удовольствия, сковали стальной нитью сладостного нетерпения, - Артур - отважнейший из рыцарей - не решится на такой подвиг. Пусть я обойду его в этом состязании!..  
С такими словами воин оседлал бедра Мерлина, мимолетно склонился к его лицу, с торжеством ловя взволнованные, возбужденные, неверящие взгляды, удержал его плоть, опустился сверху, вздрогнул, утратив самодовольную улыбку, и коротко выдохнул.

Мерлин не помнил, что случилось впоследствии: головокружительные ощущения поглотили его, погребли под собой, погасив последние искорки способности здраво размышлять. Ему показалось, что он потерял себя в вихре неизведанных доныне эмоций. Молодой маг отдаленно слышал, как пылко стонал Гвейн; видел его, трепещущего, в ореоле яркого света. Внезапно, будто проблеск на миг проснувшегося сознания, его черты сменились знакомым до боли и сладкого сердечного спазма обликом принца Артура и тут же растаяли, сгорев без остатка.  
Мерлин содрогнулся, согнулся, едва не коснувшись лбом груди Гвейна, прижал его обеими руками к себе с невероятной силой и вновь рухнул на подушку, почти бессознательный.  
\- Артур... - беззвучно шепнул он, разжав руки и отпуская любовника.

\- Ты необыкновенный человек, Мерлин, - слова прозвучали, будто из глубокого колодца, и молодой человек, с усилием открыв глаза, попытался понять, где он находится и что произошло. Он увидел сидящего рядом на постели гостя, который смотрел с настороженным любопытством.  
\- Либо я ничего не смыслю в людях, либо ты вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдаешь, - проговорил Гвейн. - Стоило тебе ощутить власть надо мной, ты преобразился, перестал походить на невинного мальчика. Ты сделался совершенно неузнаваемым, будто в тебя вселился бес. - Он покосился на отчетливо проступившие синяки от пальцев на своем бедре и вернул молодому человеку вопросительный взгляд.  
Мерлин испугался: неужто он в порыве страсти невольно раскрыл свой секрет? А Гвейн улыбнулся, вновь распознав в нем милую трогательность:  
\- Сам того не желая, я напал на еще одну особенность, в которой принцу можно позавидовать. То, что ты заставил меня чувствовать, было умопомрачительно! И, прости, но Артур - просто глупец, не знающий, чего сам себя лишает! - он задумчиво провел рукой по груди молодого человека к животу и проговорил: - Еще миг, и я решусь остаться в этом славном городе навсегда.

Мерлину было лестно слышать такое, пускай не улеглась еще тревога, ведь он не знал, что именно увидел Гвейн. Однако, эта ночь оказалась достаточно долгой и полной впечатлений, которые заставили не только позабыть о волнении, но и не вспомнить о том, что спозаранку необходимо вовремя почтить принца своим присутствием.


	2. Chapter 2

Артур был уверен в справедливости своего решения. Еще бы! Парочка таких друзей как Гвейн, и королевская казна опустошалась бы наполовину уже после двух-трех подобных пирушек! Это не считая самой дерзости, позволившей поить городских забулдыг за чужой счет. Правда, здесь нужно отдать должное быстро сориентировавшемуся Мерлину: конечно, не платить же ему за приятеля из собственного кармана!.. Впрочем, по мнению принца, приятелем с Мерлином Гвейн был не больше, чем с ним самим. Поэтому мальчишка поступил предсказуемо, хотя потом и согласился отработать за этого пьянчугу.  
Добряк он все-таки, мой Мерлин, подумал Артур, улыбнувшись краем губ.

Принцу сделалось скучно без его извечного спутника, которому предстояло провести за чисткой сапог еще по меньшей мере пару часов. Идя по направлению к залу, где он оставил Мерлина и Гвейна в компании длинной шеренги грязной обуви, Артур намеревался поглядеть, как продвигается их работа, отпустить пару упреков или шуток, как обычно, и, возможно, завести разговор с Гвейном и побудить его рассказать о себе, ведь этот отважный человек по-прежнему оставался загадкой, а Артур терпеть не мог утаек и недосказанности.  
Принц взялся за ручку двери и, внезапно услышав изнутри странный шорох, остановился и нахмурился. Звуки, которые донеслись до него, были комканным, сбивчивым говором, взволнованным и беспрестанно прерывающимся из-за неровного дыхания. Артур, любопытство которого взяло верх над дипломатичностью, приоткрыл дверь, стараясь быть как можно тише, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Вероятно, подумал он, двое лодырей, сделав работу кое-как, давно ушли, а здесь нашла себе пристанище какая-нибудь парочка любовников-слуг.

То, что предстало взору, обдало сердце принца огненной лавой потрясения, прожигая насквозь и принося внезапную и нестерпимую боль. Артур замер, словно вкопанный, видя, как посреди разбросанной груды нечищеных сапог и отброшенных за ненадобностью щеток Гвейн притягивал к себе неубедительно упирающегося Мерлина, похотливо дышал в его шею, предварительно сорвав платок, касался губами нежной кожи и бормотал невероятные сальности. Сам Мерлин, честно, хоть и нехотя, пытался его удержать, мямлил что-то о случайных свидетелях, о том, что сюда может в любой момент заявиться принц – как же он был прав! – и о том, что лучше отложить ласкательства до возвращения в покои Гаюса…

Артур похолодел. Значит, он крупно ошибался, думая, что эти двое - не приятели. Судя по всему, мальчишка за короткое время знакомства изучил Гвейна намного более детально, чем представлялось принцу: не утерпев наконец и сдавая все баррикады, Мерлин поддался напору, обхватил партнера за плечи и, утонув в алчных объятьях, припал в поцелуе к его губам.

Нечеловеческой силой подавив в себе желание ворваться в зал, разнять этих двоих и голыми руками разорвать Гвейна на мелкие ошметки – а Артур знал цену своей силе и был уверен, что вполне способен на это – принц отдалился от двери и бесшумно прикрыл ее. Сковав сталью воли свои порывы, заставляя себя не раздумывать об увиденном прямо сейчас, тогда ведь Гвейну точно не жить, и вряд ли Мерлин останется невредимым, Артур Пендрагон поскорее ушел от злосчастного зала в свои покои. Определенно, для того, чтобы отнестись к произошедшему со всей строгостью, отреагировать справедливо и при этом не навлечь подозрений и гнева отца, необходимо было обдумать и взвесить все свои действия холоднокровно и заранее.

Однако, сколько не пытался убедить себя в этом Артур, терзающий вой души взял над ним верх, стоило ему оказаться за закрытыми дверьми своей опочивальни. Взревев раненным зверем, принц развернулся и с размаху ударил кулаками о каменную стену, в кровь ссадив кожу и даже не замечая этого.  
Ощущение предательства оглушило, ведь последний, от кого он мог подобного ожидать, был верный, надежный и во всем преданный Мерлин. Его Мерлин!..  
Внезапно задрожала и пошла трещинами непоколебимая ранее стена убежденности принца, что этот мальчик безропотно и безраздельно принадлежит ему одному. Артур никогда даже не задумывался, что это может быть иначе.  
Видеть Мерлина в чужих объятьях оказалось непереносимо больно. Так же больно, должно быть, как получить удар кинжалом в самое сердце.  
Артур подошел к столу, схватил стоящий на нем кувшин с вином и, пренебрегая кубком, припал к горлышку.  
Как же возможно, недоумевал он, настолько прикипеть к этой безродной костлявой жерди?! Худшему из слуг и вдобавок полнейшему простофиле! Экий невежа, растяпа, сукин сын!  
Артур в слепой ярости смел со стола лежащие там предметы. Попытки разума приписать Мерлину самые нелестные прозвища никак не помогали унять душащее чувство ревности. Приходилось признать, что, каким бы шалопаем не был этот мальчишка, последнее, что принц мог допустить - это дележку Мерлина с незнакомым мерзавцем, эдак по-медвежьи ввалившимся в их взаимоотношения и одним махом переманившим парня на свою сторону.  
Убью его, снова зазвучало в мозгу, уничтожу, но не позволю посягать на мое!  
Тут же душу заволокло тучей разочарования, и принц, ощутив волну невыносимой слабости, опустился в кресло.  
«Но Мерлин... Как он мог?..  
Да как у этого заморыша хватило смелости на такую вопиющую наглость - блудить в стенах замка?!  
Определенно, и Мерлин, и его новоиспеченный ухажер получат по заслугам!»  
Артур взял себя в руки, черты его лица ожесточились, выражая теперь непоколебимую решимость.

***  
Угомонить Гвейна оказалось не так просто, тем более, что Мерлин, помня почти бессонную ночь, и сам сильно возбудился. Однако, с течением утренних часов, после выволочки у принца, молодой человек хорошенько поразмыслил над случившимся и над ситуацией в целом и пришел к выводу, что совершил серьезную ошибку. Гвейн ему нравился. Очень нравился. И, конечно, можно было сослаться на неистовство молодости, которая мечется в поиске нежности и взаимопонимания. На то, что Мерлин внезапно разглядел в представителе знати - пусть Гвейн и скрывал это - человека, видящего в нем равного себе. Человека, с радостью готового доставлять наслаждение и печься не только о своих удовольствиях, но и об удовольствиях его - Мерлина.  
Полным расположением, страстным откровением и своей влюбленностью, которую Гвейн сумел внушить, он полностью купил молодого человека, так отчаянно искавшего все это в том, кого по-настоящему любил - в принце Артуре.  
Конечно, Мерлин знал, что господин ценит его намного больше обыкновенного прислужника. Особенно остро это чувствовалось, когда Артур забывал, наконец, о своей родовитости, отдавался страсти и оставлял слугу в своих покоях - в своем ложе - подле себя до утра.  
Впервые, когда это произошло, Мерлин чувствовал, что от счастья у него вырастают крылья. Но это продолжалось ровно до момента, когда Артур со свойственной всем принцам высокомерно-холодной небрежностью велел выкатываться из постели и отправляться исполнять свои обязанности.  
В первый миг Мерлин опешил, затем сильно оскорбился, конечно же, не выказав этого внешне. Он решил, что за незабываемую ночь близости зря позволил себе выстроить в мечтах воздушные замки, и что, скорее всего, Артур не ощущает по отношению к нему ничего, кроме покровительственного пренебрежения господина к слуге. Что принцу попросту нужно было найти развлечение на ночь.  
Весь тот день Мерлин ходил, словно в воду опущенный - немногословный и угрюмый, глубоко несчастный. Вечером Артур, различивший такую перемену настроения, припер его к стене и потребовал объяснений. Молодой человек тогда не выдержал и, оттолкнув принца, высказал все, что надумал за прошедший день, на что Артур расхохотался, уволок Мерлина в кровать и изласкал так, что тот забыл все упреки.  
С тех пор на чванливость и нелестное обращение принца парень перестал обращать внимание, приписав это к неотъемлемым чертам характера Пендрагона-младшего. Однако, до словесного откровения или, тем более, до открытого расположения никогда не доходило, и Мерлин, конечно же, не мог винить в этом принца.

Коротко говоря, молодого мага принялась точить совесть. Ощущая свою вину перед Артуром, он старался вести себя с ним сегодня самым что ни на есть покладистым образом.

Уговорив Гвейна погодить с нежностями, Мерлин, не без магии конечно, закончил с чисткой сапог за какие-нибудь три четверти часа, оставив для вида приятелю несколько пар, и убежал на поиски своего господина.

Артура он предсказуемо нашел на поле для тренировок: принц с такой ожесточенностью крушил чучело воина, что Мерлин несколько оробел, со страхом предположив, что с ним случится, узнай принц о его ночных забавах. Все же молодой человек сумел успокоить себя, заверяя, что Артур ничего не мог об этом прознать, и, кроме того, они ведь не давали друг другу обет супружеской верности. Мало ли, как развлекается в свободное время один неприметный слуга?..

Опасения очень скоро возвратились: Артур нарочно не обращал на Мерлина никакого внимания. Лихо и как-то чересчур быстро, не растягивая по обыкновению удовольствие от спарринга, справившись с сэром Освальдом, принц поспешно отошел к стоящим в стороне рыцарям, проигнорировав попытку слуги подойти и выказать ему свое почтение. Хотя Мерлин, как никто, знал, насколько переменчивым бывает настроение его слегка избалованного господина, он встревожился не на шутку. И даже уговаривать самого себя в том, что на лбу у него не написано, за каким именно занятием и в каких позах молодой человек провел эту ночь, не помогло.   
Противное, очень знакомое чувство приближающихся неприятностей сдавило грудь и отразилось тошнотой в желудке. И тут молодой маг уловил слухом странный разговор сэра Итана и сэра Освальда. Он проводил взглядом этих благородных господ, сразу переключившись на подозрения, которые возникли с поры разговора с Гаюсом. Словесный портрет, что нарисовал лекарь, сильно отличался от того образа, каким представился Мерлину сэр Освальд. Любопытный от природы мальчишка тут же связал эту мысль с замечаниями, которые отпускал Артур во время сражения: Освальд не был левшой (Мерлин мог подписаться под этим утверждением!), не был человеком слишком уж благородных манер и, на взгляд парня, вел себя во многом совсем иначе, чем рыцари, на которых Мерлин насмотрелся за время своей службы принцу.

Подозрения подтвердились, когда Гвейн, присутствующий при рассказе о странных тупых мечах, способных одним прикосновением изрезать руки в кровь, поведал о том, что слышал о подобном оружии. Мерлин сложил вместе эти занятные сведения и пришел к совершенно очевидному выводу - жизнь Артура снова находилась в опасности.  
К сожалению план - добыть мечи - провалился, и молодой маг был безмерно благодарен Гвейну за помощь.

Артур колебался всего мгновение, когда услышал вердикт отца о казни дерзкого чужака, покусившегося на честь рыцаря. Конечно, этот человек оскорбил принца до глубины души, но сейчас, вспомнив о его помощи в таверне, услышав, что нападение на сэра Освальда было лишь для того, чтобы защитить Мерлина, Артур вознамерился во что бы то ни стало уберечь Гвейна от злой участи. Он поверил в рассказ о покушении на своего слугу, потому что отлично знал, каким пленительным бывает мальчишка, и не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что спасать его требовалось от конкретной угрозы в виде мужского естества двоих уважаемых господ, на которых Мерлин, в случае чего, не смог бы даже пожаловаться.   
Это была еще одна услуга, оказанная Гвейном им обоим.  
Артуру удалось уговорить отца смягчить приговор и заменить его немедленным изгнанием – чему принц про себя искренне порадовался, решив, что лучшей развязки для этой истории не придумать. С Мерлином он собирался разобраться позже.

***  
Исход турнира сделал Артура Пендрагона должником Гвейна в третий раз, хоть и не изменил решения короля. Искренне благодарный за помощь принц, надо сказать, не слишком уж жалеющий о том, что его отец вновь проявил чисто королевское упрямство, пригласил Гвейна в свои покои, чтобы поблагодарить лично, а еще обсудить кое-какое недоразумение. Мерлина в тот момент, к удовольствию Артура, забрал с собой Гаюс.

\- Мне очень тяжело осознавать, что я не имел возможности узнать тебя лучше, - говорил Артур, сидя в своем кресле напротив гостя. - Я дважды обязан тебе жизнью и убежден, что ты мог бы стать одним из самых верных моих друзей.  
Гвейн усмехнулся в ответ, в очередной раз наполняя свой кубок вином:  
\- Слишком много чести для такого незначительного человека как я, ваше высочество. Не в моих правилах, а точнее, не в правилах мест, куда я попадаю, терпеть меня дольше, чем задерживается вино в бутыли. – Он красноречиво заглянул в кувшин, который был пуст уже наполовину.  
\- По крайней мере, ты сможешь рассчитывать на мою помощь в случае надобности. Я - твой должник.  
\- Вы, стало быть, перенесли с легким сердцем счет из таверны… как же ее?.. забыл название. – Гвейн сделал вид, что усиленно пытается припомнить, а Артур внутренне напрягся: видит бог, та попойка обошлась ему очень уж дорого!..  
\- Впрочем, - проговорил Гвейн небрежно, - мы с Мерлином неплохо отработали тамошнюю выпивку. Искренне верю, что никто в обиде не остался.

Принц почувствовал, что, вопреки всем потугам держать себя в руках, стервенеет. Видя лукавый, многозначительный взгляд собеседника, он понял: Гвейн провоцирует и испытывает его. Возможно, пытается дознаться, насколько дорог ему Мерлин? При мысли, что этот человек попытается подбить парня уехать с ним, а еще больше – воображая, что Мерлин согласится, Артур внутренне затрепетал от ярости. Необходимо было поставить точки над «i» и дать этому наглецу понять, что посягать на Мерлина – означает подписывать себе смертный приговор. Однако, обнажать свою слабость столь явно не годилось. Артур поднялся с кресла, не спеша прошелся по покоям, взглянул на наблюдающего за ним Гвейна и произнес:  
\- Кстати об этом. Меня, знаешь ли, всегда учили смотреть на полную половину стакана и искать в каждом повороте судьбы лучшие стороны. Поэтому, не скрою, я не особенно огорчился непреклонности отца. Для меня очень важно любой ценой сохранить доброе отношение с теми, кто оказал мне услугу. Ведь, если бы ты остался в Камелоте, боюсь, над нами нависла бы опасность тяжелого раздора. Уверен, ты поймешь мои слова правильно. - Опираясь ладонями о спинку кресла напротив, Артур чуть склонился, посмотрел собеседнику в глаза очень серьезно. Гвейн выдержал этот взгляд, не дрогнув:  
\- Ваше высочество желает говорить о Мерлине, не так ли?  
\- Обсуждать тут особенно нечего. – Холодно ответил принц. – Ты - человек не глупый, и прекрасно осознаешь, что для тебя покинуть город – наилучший выход из создавшейся неловкой ситуации и заодно способ сохранить мое расположение.  
\- Что же тут не понять? - Гвейн усмехнулся, тряхнул головой, залихватски отбросив с глаз волосы. - Я и без всей этой заварухи знал, что долго мне в вашем городе не гостить, да и с Мерлином ловить нечего. Я вам не соперник: парень влюблен по макушку и себя без вас не чует.  
Услышав такие слова, Артур несколько смягчился, хотя и недостаточно для того, чтобы забыть о случившемся.  
\- Насколько я знаю, большая любовь не помешала вашему приятному общению, - заметил он ядовито.  
\- О! Не уверен, что следует искать этому виновника. Результат вам не понравится.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Артур с подозрением нахмурился.  
\- Этого парнишку необходимо холить и лелеять, вот и все.  
\- Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я недостаточно внимателен к нему?! - возмутился принц.  
\- Это уж вам виднее. Хотя само действо и так достаточно красноречиво все объяснило.  
Артур горделиво выпрямился и смерил Гвайна презрительным, злым взглядом:  
\- Очень интересно узнать, каким именно способом тебе удалось привадить этого раздолбая? В чем это, по его мнению, я тебе уступаю?  
Видя, что разговор зашел в весьма опасное русло, и итог может сделаться плачевным для молодого человека, Гвейн осторожно ответил:  
\- Мерлин никогда не позволил бы мне рассуждать на подобные темы, если вы об этом. Он слишком трепетно к вам относится.  
\- Прекрати выгораживать его! - Артур наконец не выдержал и с силой стукнул кулаком по столу. - То, что Мерлин позволил себе завести дружка на стороне - уже чудовищная провинность! Не знаю, какие силы воздерживают меня от того, чтобы не приказать выпороть его прилюдно и до полусмерти!  
\- Вы можете хоть сейчас возложить ответственность за произошедшее на меня. - Ответил Гвейн твердо и без тени страха. - Мерлина не в чем винить.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Сидящий перед ним человек снова доказал, что является намного более достойным, чем представлялось на первый взгляд. Слишком достойным для простолюдина. Хоть и непомерно развратным.  
Принц повременил немного и молвил:  
\- Нет, я этого не сделаю. - Он еще раз в задумчивости прошелся по комнате. - Однако, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу оставить Мерлина без взыскания? - и вернул Гвейну лукавый взгляд. - Есть у меня одна идейка, которая поможет мне убить одним выстрелов сразу нескольких зайцев. Ты поможешь мне. И пусть это будет тебе моим единственным приказом, а заодно наградой и наказанием.  
Глядя, как озарились азартным блеском глаза Артура Пендрагона, Гвейн не мог не признать, что почувствовал некоторый трепет. Он заранее пожалел Мерлина, которому, судя по всему, были уготовлены крупные неприятности.


	3. Chapter 3

Мерлина вовсе не удивило то, что Артур пригласил Гвейна отужинать в своих покоях вместе с его королевским высочеством. Отважный воин, спасший жизнь принца в очередной раз, вполне заслуживал такой чести. И пусть Артур не сумел отменить приговора своего отца касательно изгнания, не отблагодарить Гвейна по-королевски Пендрагон-младший, конечно, не мог.  
Сам Мерлин, напереживавшийся и изрисовавший в воображении жуткие последствия его приятного времяпровождения - узнай о нем Артур - воспринял новость об указе короля более благосклонно, чем сам того ожидал.

Прислуживая вечером за столом принцу и его гостю, Мерлин не заметил ничего тревожного и окончательно успокоился, посчитав, что недавнее ночное веселье сошло ему с рук.  
Артур сегодня излучал добродушие и глядел на слугу благосклонно, забыв о понукании и критиканстве. Гвейн с готовностью вел непринужденный разговор, смеялся в ответ на остроты Артура и вообще, казалось, чувствовал себя завсегдатаем за его столом.  
Вино лилось рекой, придавая беседе раскованности, а шуткам - легкомысленности и задора, притупив осознание сословного превосходства и делая собеседников похожими на закадычных трактирных приятелей.  
Мерлин только и успевал, что наполнять кубки, убирать освободившуюся посуду и подносить новые яства. Пару раз он ловил на себе задумчивый взгляд Гвейна, когда разговор угасал, и собеседники принимались за еду, но молодой человек не придал этому значения, посчитав причиной грозящее изгнание, которое Артур не смог предотвратить.  
Откровенно говоря, Мерлину было приятно думать, что грусть воина вызвана их скорым расставанием, поэтому успокоенный за вечер юноша отвечал ему нежными, сопереживающими улыбками и не замечал, что эти улыбки видны также и принцу.

Отнеся грязную посуду на кухню, Мерлин вернулся в покои своего господина, чтобы помочь перед отходом ко сну. Он слегка удивился, застав в комнате Гвейна. Молодой человек был уверен, что по окончанию ужина гость распрощается и уйдет, а оказалось, что Гвейн уходить вовсе не собирался: сидя в кресле, он увлеченно нахваливал один из кинжалов Артура, лезвие которого было особенно остро заточено, а легкая рукоятка украшена великолепным узором. Принц с удовлетворением слушал его и кивал.  
Когда Мерлин переступил порог, Артур обернулся к нему и улыбнулся, не разжимая губ. Видя эту улыбку, молодой маг внезапно ощутил, что в сердце шевельнулось беспокойство.  
\- Будь добр, Мерлин, - сказал принц самым что ни на есть учтивым тоном, - запри дверь.  
Слуга ошеломленно медлил: внезапная неприятная догадка заставила его нахмуриться и помрачнеть. Мерлин подумал, что Артур имеет на эту ночь определенные планы, в которых Гвейн играет не последнюю роль. Молодой волшебник вообразил, что принц сейчас повелит его раздеть, а после выгонит взашей и останется с гостем наедине, а завтра ему – Мерлину – придется устранять последствия бурной ночи. Незабываемой ночи, которую его возлюбленный и человек, коего мальчишка по наивности счел своим другом, проведут вместе, в то время, как сам Мерлин будет искать утешения у подушки в своей постели в горестном одиночестве, чувствуя себя униженным, преданным и никому не нужным. Мысленно в красках расписав такую перспективу, Мерлин тут же решил, что покинет ко всем бесам проклятую службу и этот город, а любого, кто заикнется о его псевдо-предназначении, испепелит на месте.

\- Вашему высочеству, надо полагать, не терпится остаться наедине. Вероятно, в моих услугах больше нет нужды. - Проговорил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть саркастичные нотки в голосе. – А если так, я предпочту уйти. Счастливо оставаться!  
Краем глаза заметив, что прервавший свою самозабвенную болтовню Гвейн настороженно поднял взгляд, Мерлин сделал шаг к двери, но быстро подошедший Артур удержал его, схватив за предплечье.  
\- Нет, - сказал принц, и юноша замер, почувствовав в его тоне большее, нежели обычное безразличное повеление. – Ты нужен мне здесь.  
Не сводя со слуги пристального взгляда, Артур с силой захлопнул дверь и повернул ключ в замке.

Негодование во взгляде Мерлина сменилось оторопью, а оторопь – непониманием. Артур, различив эту игру эмоций, едва улыбнулся и отпустил предплечье слуги.  
Занятый судорожными догадками о странном поведении принца, юноша не заметил чужого приближения со спины и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на своих плечах прикосновение ладоней.  
Волнение и тревога Мерлина росли ежесекундно. Обернувшись через плечо и встретившись глазами с полным вожделения взглядом Гвейна, мальчишка изумленно взглянул на принца:  
\- Сир?..  
\- Не стоит волноваться, Мерлин. – Артур улыбался спокойно и ободряюще, хотя ситуация была более чем немыслимой.  
\- Но, сир!.. – молодой человек запнулся, вздрогнув от неожиданности: Гвейн тронул губами его шею, оттягивая пальцем шейный платок.  
\- Гвейн – наш гость сегодня. Давай же не будем рушить впечатление о нашем радушии! – наслаждаясь растерянностью слуги, Артур прошелся ладонями по его груди вниз к поясу туники, ослабил пряжку, заставив пояс соскользнуть на пол.  
Опешивший от изумления Мерлин ахнул, чувствуя, как две пары рук – со спины и живота - забравшись под ткань одежды, касались и гладили его тело, стягивали тунику, обнажая торс.  
\- Но, Артур, я не… - успел пролепетать он, пока принц нетерпеливо не сжал пальцами его подбородок. Он удержал уста открытыми и приник к ним поцелуем.

Ощущая жар рта Артура, напористо проникающий между губами язык, Мерлин вдруг дико захотел заткнуть подальше все, даже самые оправданные тревоги и просто довериться этому невероятному случаю. Он вожделенно промычал принцу в рот, чувствуя, как опалил обнаженную спину жаром своего тела плотно прижавшийся сзади Гвейн, успевший снять верхнюю одежду.  
Артур целовал властно, одной рукою, не позволяя отстраниться, держа за подбородок, другой – щупал грудь и живот. Пустив волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника, он собственнически обхватил сквозь ткань штанов начавший твердеть член Мерлина. Гвейн же целовал затылок и шею юноши, долгим непрерывным прикосновением рук оглаживал бока, спускался обеими ладонями к пояснице, трогал задницу.

В затуманенном рассудке Мерлина внезапно блеснула мысль о противостоянии. Будто за обладание телом одного неприметного мальчика-прислужника повелительная страстность Артура Пендрагона боролась с трепетной нежностью Гвейна. Впрочем, не смотря на потешенную гордость, эту мысль Мерлин тут же отбросил, как не имеющую оснований.  
По правде говоря, анализировать сейчас необъяснимые действия господина и его гостя – было последнее дело, которым намеревался заняться молодой маг.   
Сильно распалившись, Мерлин прервал поцелуй: сложившееся положение придало ему решительности, хотя раньше в постели он никогда не смел перенимать инициативу у своего господина.  
Обжигая принца полным страсти взглядом, он впустил пальцы волосы Артура, побудил его чуть запрокинуть голову и принялся зацеловывать шею, чувствуя, как ладони Пендрагона, дрогнувшие в первый миг (Артур, вероятно, не ожидал подобного самовольства), возобновили ласки, сжали слугу в тугих объятьях.

Сосредоточившись на солоноватом привкусе гладкой, теплой кожи, на знакомом чуть уловимом упоительном запахе тела, Мерлин не обратил внимания, что Гвейн, присев на корточки, стянул с него штаны. Лишь когда коленей и бедер коснулись щекочущие подушечки пальцев, юноша отпрянул от Артура, бросил взгляд на воина и поймал его шальную улыбку.  
\- Ну вот, я снова нарушил идиллию, - проговорил тот, поднимаясь и дерзко улыбнувшись принцу. - Не гневайтесь, ваша милость, но против этого невозможно устоять.  
С такими словами, Гвейн обвил ладонями лицо Мерлина и поцеловал.  
\- Не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома!.. – услышал слуга слова Артура, сказанные тоном намного более холодным, чем этого, по идее, требовала подобная поощряющая фраза.  
Это был еще один звоночек, на который Мерлин, забывшийся в восхитительных эмоциях, предпочел не обращать внимание.

Наблюдая за поцелуем, за крепкими объятьями и нежными касаниями, на которые не скупился ни слуга, ни его друг, Артур отдалился от парочки, подошел к столу и резким, как бывает во время нервного напряжения, движением плеснул в кубок вина и мгновенно осушил его.

Прикосновения Гвейна сделались порывистыми и нетерпеливыми: Мерлин, оттесненный, прижатый к стене и начисто утративший контроль над ситуацией, с готовностью поддавался напору любовника.  
Видя, что слугу вот-вот приподнимут над полом или развернут лицом к стене, чтобы подчинить окончательно, Артур воскликнул:  
\- Что это, Мерлин? Вместо того, чтобы ублажить гостя, ты сам бессовестно пользуешься его милостью? Как это невежливо!

Слова принца несколько отрезвили, и Гвейн, взглянув на Артура и прочтя в его серьезном взгляде предостережение, тут же сбавил обороты.  
\- И правда, - сказал он, вновь обернувшись к взволнованно дышащему юноше, - Мы увлеклись совсем не тем, чего от нас ждал твой господин.  
Гвейн скользнул пальцами вдоль предплечья Мерлина, взял за запястье и прижал ладонь слуги пониже своей поясницы.  
\- Давай же, мой мальчик, - заговорил он вполголоса, обжигая губы парня своим дыханием, - покажи нам, каким ты делаешься во власти своего желания.

Сковав железной хваткой воли плотские порывы, донельзя возбужденный Артур сумел сохранить на лице покровительственную полуулыбку. Внутренне сгорая от похоти, принц наблюдал, как слуга с неизвестно откуда взявшейся в нем мощью заставил гостя склониться над столом и опереться согнутым коленом о столешницу. Удерживая Гвейна одной рукой за талию, другой – за плечо, Мерлин с нарастающей силой вторгался в его тело, каждым толчком выбивая громкие отрывистые возгласы. Артур видел, как необъяснимо изменилось выражение его лица, сделалось азартным, а потемневший от страсти взгляд – неузнаваемым. И чем дольше принц смотрел на такого Мерлина, тем сильнее ощущал потребность вернуть ему знакомый трепетно-робкий, покладистый взор, к которому привык, побуждая мальчишку оставаться до поздней ночи в своих покоях.

Когда напряженный, впивающийся пальцами в край столешницы Гвейн чуть прогнулся в спине, чтобы иметь возможность протиснуться рукой к собственной возбужденной плоти, Артур приблизился. Он обхватил Мерлина обеими руками поперек торса, оттащил от воина и проговорил, прижавшись бедрами к его ягодицам и влажно дыша в висок:  
\- Потешился и будет. Теперь мой черед! – он развернул слугу к себе лицом, вовлек в долгий поцелуй, заставив напрочь позабыть о Гвейне, которого покинули в самый стратегически важный момент.  
\- Раздень меня. – Повелел Артур, стоило устам разомкнуться. Принц, в отличие от гостя и слуги, все еще был в полном облачении.  
Не то, чтобы Пендрагон-младший не мог сам расправиться со своим убранством, напротив – поскорее избавиться от одежды в данный миг было его заветным желанием, но он никак не хотел отказать себе в удовольствии наблюдать за перевозбужденным Мерлином, подрагивающие пальцы которого путались в складках ткани и тесемках.  
Слуга подчинился, тут же сбросив маску страстного властителя. Избавив принца от камзола и сорочки, присел перед ним на корточки, стащил штаны, выпуская из оков одежды внушительно восставший член.  
\- Ты знаешь, не так ли, чего нам не хватает? – осведомился Артур, с удовольствием глядя на парня сверху вниз.

Объяснять не понадобилось, и Мерлин, тут же вскочив на ноги, в два шага преодолел расстояние до прикроватной тумбочки принца, извлек оттуда полупустой пузырек с жирным экстрактом для растирания затекших мышц и вернулся к господину. Один вид обнаженного, в ожидании упирающего руки в бока Артура заставлял покрыться испариной и почувствовать, как пересохло во рту. О стоявшем поодаль, не менее возбужденном Гвейне Мерлин даже не думал. Он снова присел перед принцем на колени, капнул на ладонь содержимое флакона.   
Скольжение пальцев по твердому, крепко стоящему фаллосу Артура отразилось в основании копчика спазмом предвкушения.

\- Гвейн прав, - побудив Мерлина подняться на ноги, принц снова заключил его в объятья, - перед тобой чертовски сложно устоять.  
Сильно надавливая, он гладил спину, спустился ладонями к ягодицам и стиснул. Припал губами к шее, открыв широко рот, царапнул зубами, будто хотел впиться и прокусить тонкую кожу до крови.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что наш стеснительный Мерлин способен настолько взбудоражить воображение и воспламенить очерствевшее в схватках сердце вояки? Кто подозревал, что скромный мальчик-прислужник в постели горячей любой, самой опытной развратницы?

Уловив настораживающие интонации в этих словах, Мерлин и рад был бы с достоинством ответить, вот только, задыхаясь о объятьях Артура от не выплеснутого возбуждения, он мог отзываться на это лишь гулким дыханием и непроизвольным трепетом.

\- Скажи мне, кто еще, кроме меня и Гвейна, знает твою тайну? А, Мерлин?  
Не дав опомниться от такого заявления, Артур подхватил парня за талию и под коленом и приподнял. Мерлин тут же почувствовал, как еще пара сильных рук потянула его выше: одна ладонь – подцепив под другим коленом, вторая – сдерживая поперек торса. Мальчишка вцепился пальцами в плечи Артура, чувствуя, как тот направил свой скользкий, горячий член меж его – слуги – раскрытых бедер.

Первое проникновение заставило задержать дыхание. Мерлин изо всех сил сосредоточился на собственных не подготовленных мышцах. Он старался расслабиться, помня, что напряжение в такой игре – очень скверный помощник.

Сделав несколько размашистых движений бедрами, Артур зачем-то притормозил, не высвобождаясь из тела слуги, принуждая того обратить на себя нетерпеливый взгляд и дернуться в попытке прижаться к чреслам принца крепче.  
\- Как я недоглядел, - заговорил Артур вновь, - что тебе мало моего внимания? Что ты у нас – любитель разнообразия и острых ощущений? Но это ничего, Гвейн поможет мне теперь, как давеча помог тебе.

Мерлин поздно заметил, что рука Гвейна исчезла с его живота. Он понял это только, когда ощутил, как два смазанных, вероятно, тем же травяным экстрактом пальца воина протиснулись в его нутро помимо плоти принца. Впрочем, долго они там не задержались и почти тут же уступили место возбужденному члену своего владельца. Мерлин с глухим стоном забился в двойных объятьях. Мышцы непроизвольно сжались, затрудняя проникновение и делая натугу непосильной, а боль от натиска невыносимой.

Артур вновь двинул бедрами, резко войдя и позволяя члену Гвейна протиснуться глубже. Впившись ногтями в плечи принца, Мерлин изогнулся и закричал. Ресницы его зажмуренных глаз тут же намокли, исцелованные губы задрожали. Он попытался вырваться, но тут же понял, что его физические силы несравнимы с мощью двоих молодцов, закаленных в боях.   
Артур и Гвейн держали крепко, максимально разведя бедра Мерлина и не позволяя даже на йоту уклониться или соскользнуть с глубоко входящих и растянувших до невозможности фаллосов. Гвейн, подстроившийся под сильные толчки Артура, терялся между удовольствием от упоительной узости и горьким сожалением, всем сердцем хотел избавить Мерина от этой пытки и в то же время жаждал слышать его жалостные вскрики и стоны.

Все-же экзекуция длилась недолго. Едва помнящий себя от боли и надругательства Мерлин почти обессилел, и Артур, не сводивший глаз с его красного от слез лица, видя, как рассредоточился взгляд парня, побоялся, что слуга чего доброго еще лишится чувств. Принц приподнял его, высвобождаясь из тела, побудил Гвейна отстраниться. Он подхватил Мерлина на руки - тот всхлипнул, прижимаясь к груди Артура и будто ища защиты. Одарив Гвейна враждебным взглядом, из которого воин понял, что ему для общего блага пора убраться и поскорее, Артур понес слугу к кровати, уложил в постель и забрался на ложе сам.

Мерлин, глядя перед собой, все еще порывисто дышал, вздрагивал всем телом, будто от озноба. Принц успокаивающе гладил его лицо, стирал влажные дорожки со щек, начав даже сожалеть о том наказании, которому подверг парня. Однако, гордость Артура тут же дала о себе знать, пресекая сожаление.  
\- Ты только мой. Запомни это. – Проговорил он.  
\- Прости меня, - еле слышно прошептал Мерлин, силясь заставить голос не дрожать.

Злость и ревность улеглись, и принц вспомнил слова Гвейна о том, что Мерлина нужно только ласкать и нежить. По крайней мере, теперешний несчастный вид слуги не оставлял Артуру никакого другого выбора. Принц помог юноше перевернуться на спину, применив некоторое усилие, поскольку Мерлин тут же судорожно сжал колени, раздвинул его ноги, склонился, чтобы исцеловать живот под пупком, поникшую плоть, белую кожу внутренней стороны бедер. Не обращая внимание на дрожь и испуганный вздох, Артур осторожно растянул пальцами ягодицы, потянулся, слизнул размазанный кровоподтек, принялся бережно целовать мошонку, утешающе гладить нежную кожу, призывая успокоиться и расслабиться.

Гвейн поспешно оделся, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимания, подхватил свое оружие и, бросив последний печальный взгляд в сторону ложа, неслышно скрылся за дверью, чтобы, не дожидаясь утра, покинуть этот город, оставив о себе лишь воспоминание.


End file.
